Secrets Of Men's Souls Are In Their Voices
by Gatergirl79
Summary: [Updated: 13/3/2015] Something in Camelot is making everyone very musical. Yes, that's right. Singing and Dancing Merlin style. But there is a reason as consealed desire must be faced in order to free them from the curse. Total Crack! Song Fic too. And Slash.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok, first of all. This is my first Merlin fic. I****'****ve only just started watching the show so please be forgiving in my characterisation. I think this count****'****s as Crack! With more than a bit of Song-Fic. It****'****s completely ridiculous but it came to be while listening to my MP3 and ****I ****decided to give it a go. It****'****ll probably suck but I just need to write it. It doesn****'****t run with the series as characters span ****a few**** seasons. So we****'****re clear on the back story****:**** Arthur****'****s married to Gwen. Uther is still alive. Gwen is torn between Arthur and Lancelot. Merlin****'****s secretly in love with Arthur. Arthur****'****s torn between Gwen and Merlin and poor Gwaine is in love with Merlin but knows he hasn****'****t a chance in hell. Morgana does not appear in this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Drunken knights bursting into song on the return from a dangerous mission wasn't all that strange for Camelot. So when Arthur's knights rushed around the all singing and dancing no-one paid much mind, especially not the court's secret sorcerer, who'd spent most of the night watching his prince.

It wasn't until the strange rhythm of the song caught his attention that he realised something was wrong. Looking at the men he noticed that they weren't drunk at all and instantly Merlin's magical instincts where on full alert.

He watched from the side lines as the knights sang, his gaze searching out Arthur's. The prince sat beside his princess, his eyes meeting Merlin's with more than a little confused and concerned. The music seemed to come from nowhere and the young knights didn't seem to understand why or what they were saying.

"_I wanna take a little time to refresh your mind, coz the boyz are back in town with a different kinda fink…__"_Elyan was saying in time to the strange music. "_Who'__s gots da funk? We gots da funk - right: Everybody wanna boogie down tonight…__n__ow throw your hands up in the sky, move __'__em from side to side…__"_

Merlin watched at those gathered did as Elyan order, unable to stop themselves.

"…_I got what it takes. __The beats that brace the funky bass.__I__'__ll give your body craze shakes (come on)__" _

Everyone looked at each other. Elyan's face pinched in panic then relief as Leon interrupted.

"_I heard somebody say.__"_

The gathered knights called "_W__hat_?"

"_She__'__s at the party so.__I__'__m gonna get me some…__"_

The knights clearly uneasy but unable to control themselves as they joined him in the center of the great hall and began to sing with him.

"_If ya getting__'__ down baby__,__ I want it now baby, __c__ome and get it on baby,__I want it now baby.__"_

Merlin could see the anger blazing in Uther's face. He wanted to order the men to stop but was unable to speak as Leon stepped forward and continued.

"_Wiggi, wiggi I__'__m getting jiggi, Open up the door,__I door, I got the keys to your city, you__'__re lookin kinda pretty__ d__ance till you drop and it don__'__t stop until__It goes pop.__"_

Merlin could still hear them singing as he ran from the great hall in a panic. He knew only one person would have answers. Gaius.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what you think? Crazy right. Yeah. I would apologise but honestly, I don't want to cause I'm having a ball writing this. **

**The song sung by the Knights of Camelot is 'If Ya Gettin' Down' by British 90's pop band Five. It's not my favourite ****F****ive song, but it was the only one that worked.**

**Clearly this is inspired by a certain series starring Anthony Head. (wink wink) if you haven****'****t seen the musical Buffy episode I highly recommend it. Though as Anthony said himself, you****'****ll either totally love it or totally hate it. It****'****s very my like Marmite.**

**Next Chapter: A secret is revealed. **


	2. What Hurts The Most

**Chapter 2:**

**What Hurts The Most**

Merlin bust into Gaius' room like the devil was after him, breathless and panicked.

"Merlin? What's wrong? - What's happened?" Gaius asked.

Merlin waved a hand at his throat as he gasped for air. You'd think that being the manservant to the Prince of Camelot would make him fit; sadly it seemed to be having the opposite effect on Merlin. Though he knew it had little to do with his work and more to do with his sleepless nights but he'd never admit that to anyone. Not even Gaius.

Finally he caught his breath enough to speak. "T-there's s-s-something w-wrong…" he gulped more air. "…I-in the h-hall…. The k-knights are… acting strange."

"Strange?" Gaius frowned.

"S-s-singing…I think its singing?"

Gaius laughed. "I can understand your confusion Merlin." he turned back to his table. "I'm not sure if what they do is considered singing either. - They'll be fine when the ale wears off."

"N-no…" Merlin breathed, rushing to the old physician's side. "…you do-don't understand. They're not drunk, I swear there not, there's s-something wrong. It's like they can't control themselves. – I think it's magic."

Gaius frowned. "Are you sure?"

The young warlock nodded still fighting to regain his breath. The older man brushed at his chin for a second before turning, intending on retrieving some of his books. He was interrupted by a knock resounding on the door and a guard informing them that King Uther has requested the old man's presence in the great hall immediately.

**_**_**Secrets Of Men's Souls**_**_**

When the two men arrived at the great hall they found it abandoned by all but the King, Prince Arthur and his new wife Gwen. Merlin and Gaius strolled to meet Uther half way. "Gaius. There is something happening."

"I know Sire. Merlin had already informed me. I was gathering my books when the guard came."

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

Gaius moved to one of the tables that was still covered in food and dropped the books he'd brought with him. Flipping the heavy large volume open he began to scanner the pages, humming here and there when something caught his gaze.

While Uther and Gaius bowed over the old leather bond books, Merlin stood watching Arthur. He was talking to Gwen in hushed voices, leaning in close like the lovers they were. Gwen giggled at something Arthur said. _Typical Arthur_, Merlin thought a little too angrily. _The court might be yet again under threat from magic and here he __is__ making gooey eyes at his princess. Prat. _

As he stood staring at the pair, he fought against the feeling of jealousy that had been bubbling up inside him. It had been there for a while now, ever since Arthur's marriage. He knew he should be happy for them, they were both his friends, but as Gwen and Arthur had grown closer, he and Arthur had grown more distant. They didn't share the private moments they'd used to and when they were alone it was strained and uncomfortable. Merlin felt tears burning behind his eyes and his throat tightening just a little.

"Huh." Gaius announced. "Well this may be something." he said pointing to the book. Everyone turned to listen. "It seems that at certain times of the year magic is easily tapped into."

"Someone is using magic in Camelot?" Uther said angrily.

Merlin swallowed; his heart pounding. In his mind he defended himself. _It__'__s not me. I didn__'__t do it. I swear_. Unconsciously his gaze turned to Arthur, who was already staring at him and their gazes locked. He did that a lot now, watching him. Merlin had wondered if maybe the Prince knew his secret. Well, at least one of his secrets.

"No your highness." Gaius insisted looking back at his books. "It seems that at these times of year the magic can attach itself to… well, troubled places."

"Troubled? - Camelot is not troubled." Uther frowned sounding somewhat insulted. "We have had a very prosperous year."

Gaius nodded. "I know Sire. - It may be being drawn to troubled…hmmm."

"Out with it man." Uther snapped impatiently.

Gaius bowed over his books, scanning the pages, then sighed, looking out of the corner of his eyes at Merlin for a brief moment before answering. "Huh….trouble souls, Sire."

"Souls? What are you talking about Gaius?" Arthur said, far calmer than his father.

"Well." he swallowed, clearly uncomfortable. "There may be people within the walls of Camelot that are…"

"What!" Uther yelled, his voice echoing the hall.

"Suffering from some kind of personal crisis Sire."

Uther's brows furrowed deeply between his eyes. "What? - What kind of personal crisis?"

Gaius shrugged. "I can't tell you that Sire. All I can say is that it seem that this rogue magic is being attracted to it…_unintentionally _I'm sure." Gaius added before Uther decided to scream witch or warlock and started cutting off people's heads left and right.

"You must have some type of idea?" Uther snapped.

Gaius sighed and lowered his head. "All I could guess, Sire, is that it is something intense and powerful. – And it's drawing the magic here."

Uther stormed back to his chair and dropped down into it, resting his head in his palm. "So what are we to do? How do we stop this?" A thought seemed to suddenly occurred to the king, a thought that really should have been his first. "Are we in danger?"

"Only from an increased number of sore throats." Gaius joked hoping to break the tension. "But other than that, no I do not think so. - I believe that as soon as whatever issue has drawn this magic to us is resolved Camelot will return to normal." Thankfully everyone missed the look Gaius sent to Merlin. - Well almost everyone.

Arthur watched Merlin has he stood there, head bowed. People would assume it was out of respect for being in the king's presence, but Arthur knew better. That look meant he was feeling guilty about something and the way his lips were pressed together meant he was holding back a secret he did not want to confess. Arthur was so used to those tight drawn lips, especially since his marriage. Merlin rarely spoke to him anymore. He'd just do his work then vanish into the dark, leaving Arthur alone with his new bride. Not that Arthur cared. After all, he wanted time with Gwen and he'd been trying to get rid of Merlin for years right? So what did he care that the young man wouldn't meet his gaze or smile at him or even call him a prat? It just showed he was finally learning his place.

"So what do we do now Gaius?" Arthur asked, tearing his gaze from Merlin and taking a tight possessive grip on his wife's hand.

Gaius gave a light shrug and sigh. "I think all we can do Sire is be patient and hope that it's resolved quickly."

"If not quietly." Uther complained.

"Yes, your highness." Gaius gave a tight smile."

"Maybe whatever it was has already been settled. I can't hear anymore…singing." Gwen smiled sweetly, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Maybe it's over."

"Let's hope." Uther sighed, rising to his feet. "Let's all to bed, maybe by morning this will be nothing more than a nightmare."

They all agreed. Arthur slid an arm around his wife's waist and began to lead her away.

Merlin watched the whole scene unfold before him. The arm around the young woman's waist, the kiss pressed to her cheek, the whispered promises. Merlin felt a pain ripping though his chest at the sight. _"__I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, __t__hat don't bother me,__I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out__…."_

Everyone's gaze turned to Merlin as the words poured out of him, his face reddened with embarrassment and panic, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to stop them.

"_I'm not afraid to cry,__ e__very once in a while __e__ven though goin__'__ on with you gone still upsets me__…"_ His eyes were focused on Arthur as the words continued unrestrained. He wasn't sure if the tears burning in his eyes were out of frustration at not being about to control what he was saying or at the truth of it. _"__There are days, __e__very now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me__"_

Arthur stared wide eyed at Merlin, his own heart pounding. He glanced quickly at his father then at Gwen who seemed too surprise by the boys' sudden outburst to actually register what he was say. He turned back to Merlin and saw the tears in his eyes and something in his gut tightened painfully.

"_What hurts the most, was being so close__ a__nd having so much to say__ a__nd watching you walk away__,__n__ever know__-__ing, what could have been__…" _Merlin's eyes widened in fear. He need to stop speaking before he said too much but whatever it was that was controlling them was forcing him to reveal thing he'd never wanted anyone to know. "_And not seeing that loving you__ i__s what I was trying to do.__"_

Arthur and the others watched in amazement as Merlin rushed from the hall but not before the last line of his song was free to be heard, causing Arthur's gut to tighten and his heart to skip. He looked at the others who were still in shock, all but Gaius who seemed to be watching Arthur intently. They had thought it over until they heard noise coming from the courtyard. They all rushed to the window and stared out to see Merlin stood singing.

Merlin rushed into the fresh night air and prayed that it had stopped now that he was no longer in Arthur's presence. Of course he wasn't that lucky. He could feel the words fighting themselves free again and he stumbled under the weight of them, his heart thundering beneath his ribs and the strange music filling the air. _"__It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go__ b__ut I'm doin__'__ it__. __It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone__. __Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret_

_b__ut I know if I could do it over__, __I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken__"_

Tears slide down Merlin's face in a mix of desperate frustration and realisation that what he was saying was completely true. He turned and noticed the faces at the window of the great hall. He tried to run away but this time his feet wouldn't let him. He met Arthur's gaze through the darkness.

"_What hurts the most, was being so close__ a__nd having so much to say__ a__nd watching you walk away__, n__ever know__-__ing, what could have been__, a__nd not seeing that loving you__, __Is what I was trying to do.__"_

After a long while he was finally able to move and he was running again, singing as he went thought the corridors of the castle till he found himself in the caves beneath.

"_I'm not afraid to cry,__ e__very once in a while __e__ven though goin__'__ on with you gone still upsets me,__"_

The words echoed the large canyon, ricocheting off the walls around him. He was almost doubled over breathless and in pain, tears pouring down his face. All he wanted was to stop. Stop singing, stop caring, stop feeling. Just stop!

"_There are days, __e__very now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me__"_

The music seemed to fade as his voice closed up. He fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"It will not stop young Warlock. – Not until the secrets of men's souls have found their voices." Announced the great dragon from the darkness.

Merlin fought to regain his breath, tears drenching his cheeks. He did not want his secrets to gain a voice, they were secrets he intended to carry for eternity. He could not imagine what Arthur would say if he knew the truth. He'd probably follow through on his countless threats and actually have him executed.

But Camelot was under the thrall of magic and now Merlin knew it was too strong for even him to fight. Staggering to his feet he made his way back to his rooms praying not to meet anyone on his way and dreading what revelations the next magical performance would reveal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: proper full length chapter. How was it for you? I****'****d love to hear what you think. Obviously Merlin****'****s song was What Hurts the Most. The version I listened to while writing was Cascada. **

**Speical thanks to my Beta Reader LostElvenQueen from DeviantART :D **

**Next chapter: The music continues and more secrets are revealed. Ohhh, I know I can****'****t wait… and I****'****m writing the damn thing rofl. **


	3. Lost Without You

**A/N: So we're clear. I OWN NOTHING. Cause honestly if I own****ed**** Merlin it wouldn't be quite so kiddie and would stick closer to the original myth with a large amount of Slash thrown in. - And if I could write songs this bloody good I wouldn't be sat in a small council house using a laptop that apparently hates it when I write slash. At least if the way it's always crashing on me is any indication. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Lost Without You**

Arthur had spent a sleepless night in a warm bed besides his loving wife with the memories of Merlin's words ringing in his mind. He told himself it was the magic that had the younger man singing. That his song was meant for Gwen, after all they had been very close before the marriage, maybe Merlin had been in love with her himself. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. That was why Merlin rarely spent any time with him anymore. He was jealous.

Arthur stared up at his canopy and tried to ignore the pain that idea caused. It wasn't like he wanted Merlin to love him. That was disgusting and wrong and everyone would shun him. He would never be allowed to rule Camelot. - Yet he couldn't fight the feeling that it _was _what he wanted. Merlin, heart, body and soul.

He'd felt it almost from the moment they'd met. There was just something about the boy that filled that hole in Arthur's soul. A place no-one else could reach. - Not even Gwen.

Morning came too soon and it quickly became clear that it wasn't over as the sound of raised voices echoed in the distance. Arthur pulled himself out of bed to find an unfamiliar servant waiting on him.

"Where's Merlin?" he demanded, an ache already starting in his gut.

"He is unwell Sire. I was asked to take his place."

"By whom?" Arthur frowned, his tone filled with unreasonable anger.

"Gaius, Sire." the boy said with a bowed head.

Arthur's jaw clenched. "Fine."

After dressing and eating Arthur set out with every intention of dragging Merlin over hot coals for abandoning his duties with the poor excuse of being sick. He seemed perfectly alright last night when he was singing love songs to his wife. The memory of that had Arthur's feet pounding dangerously on the flagstones as he marched towards the physician's rooms.

"Gaius?"

The old man ignored the young prince's voice until the man's hand was on his shoulder, startling the old physician. "Sire. - I'm sorry." he smiled, pulling fabric from his ears. "Couldn't stand the noise any longer."

Arthur laughed despite his irritation. "It's a good idea; I may need to resort to that if last night's performance by my knights is repeated."

The two men stared at each other for a long moment.

"I understand Merlin is unwell?"

"Huh…yes Sire." the old man's gaze flickering to the bolted door.

Arthur stepped around the physician, his gaze fixed on the heavy wood. His anger had all but vanishing in an instant to be replaced with concern. "Nothing serious I hope."

Gaius watched the man watch the door and a frown furrowed his brows. "No sire… just a little… well after what happened…" he trailed off not wishing to remind the Prince of Merlin's performance. Though he was sure the young man would assume the same as Uther, that Merlin's words were meant for Gwen. Gaius had been thankful for that, fearing what the king would do if he knew the truth. - Which led Gaius to wonder what Prince Arthur would do?

"Yes…" Arthur murmured. "It was…rather heartfelt."

Gaius's frown deepened at the tone in the young prince's voice.

"I had no idea Merlin felt that way about Gwen. - I just assumed they were merely friends." he sighed, as did Gaius.

"They have been close for a long time your highness. - Gwen was the first friend Merlin made on his arrival at Camelot."

"Yes." Arthur still stood staring at Merlin's door, knowing the boy was within and probably faking being ill so he wouldn't have to face him or Gwen.

There was a long silence until Arthur turned swiftly on the balls of his feet and marched out without a word of farewell. Gaius watched the young man leave with interest. If he didn't know better he could have sworn there was jealousy in his voice and hurt in his features. Which made little sense, Merlin was no threat to Arthur's marriage.

Sadly the marriage was a great threat to Merlin's young innocent heart.

**_**_**Secrets Of Men's Souls**_**_**

Arthur spent the rest of the day a complete wreck. He was unable to train the knights, as they tended to burst into song at inopportune moments. His replacement manservant seemed to get everything wrong and had even given Arthur a black eye, leading to the boy cowering in fear for twenty minutes. Finally Arthur had dismissed him with a grunt.

Merlin's absence wasn't only affecting the day to day chores of Arthur's life but also his personal balance. He was snapping at everyone around him, especially Gwen. He wasn't eating but was drinking, far more than usual. He found himself walking the corridors of the castle aimlessly for hours.

By nightfall he was practically a walking shell of a man. His heart pounded with misery as he felt that hole open up in him again. All the time his mind was on Merlin and the young man's unrequited love for Gwen. He asked himself why over and over. Why he care what his manservant felt? It wasn't like the boy was any threat to his happiness with Gwen. However, the question that was plaguing him in the twilight was why it wasn't him that Merlin loved? - Of course Arthur knew the answer to that. Merlin was far too good for the Prince of Camelot.

Arthur turned a corner in the courtyard and found himself a few feet away from Merlin's window. A soft golden light shining from within told Arthur, Merlin was there and his heart leapt at the thought. His shoulders slumped as he felt a warmth burning though his chest. He fell back against the wall and stared up at the sky, not realizing he was voicing his thoughts until he heard them in the night air.

"_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes.__And I'd say, a little righteous and too proud. I just want to find a way to compromise._'_Cause I believe we can work things out.__I thought I had all the answers, never givin' in.__But baby since you've gone, I admit that I was wrong…"_Arthur groaned to himself as he heard his voice straining against the emotion, His gaze quickly scanned the surrounding area and sent up a prayer when he found the courtyard was abandoned. He really didn't want anyone hearing him sing, he wasn't that good.

"_All I know is I'm lost without you,__I'm not gonna lie.__How am I gonna be strong without you,__I need you by my side.__" _His heart was racing as he once again focused on the golden light of Merlin's window with his back still pressed against the cold stone. "_If we ever say we'll never be together and end it with goodbye.__Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you"_

Arthur's gaze burned into the open window hoping the words would reach the man within, while praying that they didn't. "_I keep trying to find my way__ b__ut all I know is I'm lost without you__, __I keep trying to face the day,__I'm lost without you"_

With a sigh Arthur turned his back on the light and marched off into the darkness, once more strolling aimlessly though the corridors of Camelot while his deepest thoughts were revealed. "_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues__, __Baby I'm so lonely all the time__, e__verywhere I go I get so confused__. __You're the only thing that's on my mind"_

Arthur turned a corner and found himself outside his chamber, with another heavy sigh he pushed the door open and was glad to find it empty as more words slipped from his lips.

"_Oh my bed__'__s so cold at night and I miss you more each day__, o__nly you can make it right,__No I'm not too proud to say."_ He strolled towards the window to look out at the night. _"All I know is I'm lost without you,__I'm not gonna lie.__How am I going to be strong without you, I need you by my side.__If we ever say we'll never be together and we end__ it__ with goodbye__,__ don't know what I'd do__,__ I'm lost without you"_

"_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you__. __I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you__. __If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away__. __Can't stop the tears from running down my face__.__ Oh_ _a__ll I know is I'm lost without you__,__ I'm not gonna lie__. H__ow am I going to be strong without you__,__ I need you by my side…"_

"Arthur?" Gwen voice echoed in the dark room, breaking the spell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go****,**** Arthur's song. What you think? Personally I think it's perfect for Arthur as he would be totally lost without Merlin. And in case you're wondering the line about the 'cold bed' isn't meant to be taken literarily. I think of it as in being alone in a crowded room. He has Gwen in the bed but it's cold because she's not the person he really wants there.**

**Lost Without You by Delta Goodrum. **

**Once more a special thanks to my Beta LostElvenQueen from DeviantART :D She's wonderful. **

**Next Chapter: What Gwen was doing while Arthur was stalking Merlin? lol.**


	4. Every Time We Touch Air

**A/N: Alright before we start, once more to confirm I do not own either Merlin or the song's used in this fic. I have ****how****ever had to chance a few lyrics to make the song fit. Sorry, had to be done. OK. That's done. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>

**Every Time We Touch Air**

Gwen felt the shift in Arthur's attention almost the second she woke. A strange aura of anger and jealousy seemed to flow from him like a river. He wouldn't meet her gaze at all and her chest tightened with guilt. So much guilt. She knew Arthur's jealousy was misplaced. Merlin was not the one to be jealous of, as she had no feelings for the man but friendship and she was as surprised as anyone to hear that he had feelings of that sort for her. She still couldn't quite believe it. Though they had always been close, she had never suspected _that_. Though looking back she had always known he loved someone out of his reach, but she had always believed it to be Morgana or some other lady of the court.

She knew she would have to talk to him, to try and console him in hopes of clinging to the scrapes of their friendship but that would need to wait until after the magic that held Camelot captive had faded, for she feared what other secrets would be revealed if she spoke to him now.

Gwen carried that fear with her constantly throughout the day. She hoped that she would be immune to the effects of this magic and for a time that seemed to be the case. Neither she nor Arthur had sung anything, for which she was thankful.

But as much as they weren't singing, they weren't speaking either. Gwen had watched in silence that morning as Arthur snapped angrily at the new servant sent by Gaius to replace Merlin, who was apparently sick, which they all knew was a lie. She stared after her royal husband as he pushed past the young servant and marched angrily from their chamber. Red faced and determined without a single word of farewell or his usual parting kiss. Tears burned in her eyes, he was angry and jealous over an unrequited love. _What would he be like if he knew the truth? _Gwen asked herself_. _

**_**_**Secrets Of Men's Souls**_**_**

Gwen was still wondering about Arthur's reaction should he learn the truth as she looked out over the training field later that morning. Arthur stood with his knight preparing for practice, the sun gleaming off his golden hair and armour, his face pinched with frustration and a shadow of anger. - But there was something in his eyes that was distant. As if his mind was on other matters. She sighed sadly at the sight.

She did love the man she'd chosen to marry. Who could not love Arthur Pendragon? Despite his arrogant holier-than-thou temperament he was warm, caring and brave. He cared deeply for those around him and his affection for Merlin, a servant, went beyond everyone's expectations. That was probably why he was so mad, it couldn't be easy for him to know the man he trusted beyond all others was secretly in love with his wife.

A fresh stab of guilt ripped though her chest at the thought. Arthur was so loyal, so trusting and he demanded people live up to his standards. Even his own wife, but Gwen knew she could never do that. While Arthur did hold a place in her heart, he didn't make it skip with a single touch, or a look or a word.

She had thought she would be happy marrying the handsome prince, especially after he'd gone though so much to gain her hand. That the small love she felt for him would be enough to fill the hole another had left in her heart. And for a while it had been true, Arthur and she had been happy in a comfortable way. It wasn't passionate but it was good and true. - But it had also been a facade of happiness, she knew that now.

Because then _he _returned and all her best intentions, all her love for Arthur was burnt to a crisp with that first touch of his hand and lips on hers. Though she had stayed faithful to her husband in body, she knew the same could not be said for heart and soul.

Her gaze widened and her heart raced as Lancelot stepped before Arthur, smiling warmly at his friend, his prince, his rival. Gwen swallowed hard at the sight of the dark hair man, his gaze flickering to her for the briefest moment that felt like an eternity, causing warmth to spread throughout her whole being. He raised his sword and bowed his head in respect to Arthur, the smile never wavering. Gwen watched at the pair circled each other, her heart quickening as the first blow rang out and her own soft voice filled the air.

"_I still hear you__r__ voice when he sleeps next to me.__I still feel your touch in my dreams.__Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why,__ w__ithout you it's hard to sur__-__vive…Cause every time we touch, I get this feelin__g, a__nd every time we kiss I swear I can fly,__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,__I need you by my side."_

Gwen's gaze never left the two men as they swung at each other.

"_Cause every time we touch I feel the static,__ a__nd ever time we kiss I reach for the sky.__Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go,__I want you in my life."_

Lancelot swung his sword as Arthur leaped out of the way, bring his own sword round to block the blow. Lancelot countered by swinging his shield around at the blonds head with a twist of his body, the blow connecting and sending Arthur staggering back.

The blond prince shook it off and circled his opponent waiting for an opening. When he saw one he attacked, his sword colliding with the armour of Lancelot's right arm, this time sending the darker man into the mud under the force. Lancelot was on his feet again quickly as Arthur attacked once more.

The two men fought on, each matching the other blow for blow as Gwen watched on with wide eyed fear. Though who she was fearing for not even she could tell, they were both equal. Her gaze finally settled on Arthur, a sadness in their depth. Arthur and Lancelot may be equal on the battlefield but not in the young woman's heart.

"_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky__, y__ou wipe away tear that I cry.__The good and the bad times,__ w__e've been through them all__. __You make me rise when I fall…"_Gwen felt tears' clinging to her lashes as the watched the two men step back from one another laughing and shaking hands, her gaze flickering between the two. "_But every time we touch I get this feeling__, a__nd every time we kiss I swear I can fly.__Can't you feel my heart beat fast__, __I want this to last__. __But I need him by my side."_

**_**_**Secrets Of Men's Souls**_**_**

With tears staining her cheeks Gwen turned from the window and rushed away in search of sanctuary, guilt stealing her breath as she ran. Arthur deserved more than this, he deserved to be loved wholly, unconditionally. He should not have to compete for a love that should already be his. But Gwen couldn't stop her feelings for Lancelot. She had tried since the day he walked back into her life. She tried to avoid him but that was impossible as the wife of Prince Arthur. She tired to ignore the way her blood sang when their eyes met across a room, but nothing worked, the feelings only grew stronger with each passing day. It was as if there was an eternal bond connection them to one another, which stretched and knotted but never broke, no matter how long or far apart they were.

Gwen finally reached the small garden behind the castle, no-one ever went there but Gwen and she was thankful for the silence as she leaned against a large oak tree and fought to regain her breath, her eyes closed to the world. But in the darkness of her mind she saw him again, his face dangerously close to hers. "_If I should die before I wake,__ i__t's because you took my breath away.__Losing you is like living in a world with no air. Oh"_

Gwen's head fell back against the wood. She had thought she'd sung her fill back at the castle, it seemed there was more for her heart to say. She jumped as another voice floated on the wind and her eyes flew open to meet the dark exotic gaze of her knight.

"_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave,__My heart won't move, it's incomplete,__Wish there was a way that I can make you understand."_

She looked at him pleadingly as words floated from her full red lips. "_But how do you expect me,__to live alone with just me,__'Cause my world revolves around you,__ i__t's so hard for me to breathe."_

Lancelot's large warm calloused hands framed Gwen's faces as their voices merged into one. "_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air__, __Can't live, can't breathe with no air__, i__t's how I feel whenever you ain't there__. __It's no air, no air__. __Got me out here in the water so deep__. __Tell me how you gonna be without me__. __If you ain't here, I just can't breathe__. __It's no air, no air"_

Lancelot rested his forehead against the smaller woman's, breathing in her scent and savouring the touch of her skin against his own, his eyes closed as he tried to store the memory of this moment in his mind. "_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,__ r__ight off the ground to float to you.__There's no gravity to hold me down for real"_

Gwen lifted her lips perilously close to the knight so that their breath was almost one. "_But somehow I'm still alive inside,__ y__ou took my breath, but I survived,__I don't know how, but I don't even ca__-__re."_

They sang together once more, leaning desperately into each other, trying to fight the pulled their words and hearts were having within them.

"_So how do you expect me__to live alone with just me__'Cause my world revolves around you__, __it's so hard for me to breathe__. __Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air__. __Can't live, can't breathe with no air__. __It's how I feel whenever you ain't there__. __It's no air, no air__. __Got me out here in the water so deep__. __Tell me how you gonna be without me__. __If you ain't here, I just can't breathe__. __It's no air, no air"_

The battle became too much for the knight and the princess as their lips met stealing the word from each other's lips and the air from each other's lungs. Long restrained passion forcing them to give in to what they'd both been fighting for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok. I'd like to apologise for the sick-bucket cliché of the Gwen/Lancelot duet, but here I do have an excuse, though not a good one, I read far too many Mills and Boon books. **

**Special thanks to my Beta ~LostElvenQueen**

**A couple of things about the chapter.**

**1) The songs were (if you didn't already know) Every Time We Touch by Cascada. - What can I say; they seem to work well for this. And No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown. **

**2) If you know Every Time We Touch, you'll have noticed that I chanced a few of the lyrics. Afraid I had to, to make the song fit the story. For those who don't know. **

_I still hear your voice when __**he sleeps **__next to me_. - **A****ctually goes. **_I still hear your voice when __**you sleep **__next to me. _

**And**

_**But **__every time we touch I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, __**but I need him **__by my side. - _**Actually goes**_**. - And **__every time we touch I get this feeling, And every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, __**I need you **__by my side._

**Next Chapter: Gwaine has a heart to heart with his friends. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. :D**


	5. Have You Ever

**A/N: As usual I do not own Merlin or the songs used in this fiction. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Have You Ever**

Gwaine sat in the tavern surrounded by his fellow knights staring into his ale, the sound of singing echoing around him while he reflected on the events of the previous evening. He'd watched from the shadows as the young manservant to Prince Arthur had poured his heart out into a supposedly empty courtyard. It almost broke Gwaine's heart to hear the young man's beautiful voice filled with agony, his faces glistening in the moonlight as tears slide over the delicate chiselled cheekbones from the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

What made it so much more painful was that he shared that unrequited agony. His feeling towards the raven hair youth had grown strong over the last few months. Ever since Arthur marriage, Merlin had fought to separated himself from the blond prince as much as possible and sort to spend his time with Gwaine and Lancelot instead. Gwaine knew that it was because watching the prince with his new wife was too hard for Merlin, just as watching Merlin with Arthur was too hard for him.

But over those months Merlin and Gwaine had been in each other's company at an increasing rate and the older knight couldn't stop his once little affection growing into something stronger and deeper, while all the time knowing that Merlin's mind and heart were focused solely on the prince, even though he knew there was no hope for them. Merlin's loyalty, love and devotion belonged to that man alone and no man or woman could eradicate it no matter how much they wanted to.

Gwaine threw back more of his ale and prayed for silence, the singing was making his heartache. He was so caught up in his pain that he didn't even realised that he was no longer alone until he heard the voice of the other knight.

"Gwaine."

Lifting his gaze, he met the broken stare of Lancelot. Gwaine knew that look, it screamed of a heart broken. He knew where his fellow knights heart lay, you'd have to be blind not to. - Or Arthur. But then the prince never saw what was right in front of him. "Lancelot." he nodded to the seat opposite him and waved for the tavern-maid.

The two men drank their fill, neither talking because there was nothing either wished to say, they simply wished to wallow in the shared heartache. Gwaine glanced up from the rough wooden tabletop to look around the room where the knight seemed to be slowly falling into a solemn disposition. He looked at each man. Leon, Percival, Elyan and the others, they all carried that heaviness in their features, their shoulders slumped against the loneliness. Gwaine wondered how many had loves that were out of their reach. In the far corner a man played a sad melody on a small pipe, making the room fall silent and sombre. As he listened thoughts of Merlin and the feelings he carried that he knew would never be reciprocated resounded through him.

As if all the knights we're feeling the same sorrow their voices filled the tavern with a gentle chorus. "_Have you ever loved somebody so much__ i__t makes you cry? Have you ever needed something so bad __y__ou can't sleep at night? Have you ever tried to find the words __b__ut they don't come out right? Have you ever? Have you ever?"_

Gwaine's voice raised softly above the others, his hands tight around his goblet, his eyes never leaving the amber pool. "_Have you ever been in love__? B__een in love so bad__, y__ou'd do anything __t__o make them understand? __- __Have you ever had someone__ s__teal your heart away? You'd give anything __t__o make them feel the same? __- __Have you ever searched for words __t__o get you in their heart__? __But you don't know what to say __a__nd you don't know where to start__.__"_

The knights repeated their chorus, not a single man meeting another's eye. "_Have you ever loved somebody so much__ i__t makes you cry? Have you ever needed something so bad __y__ou can't sleep at night? Have you ever tried to find the words __b__ut they don't come out right? Have you ever? __- __Have you ever?"_

Gwaine raised his gaze to met the slightly older knight across the table, an understanding passing between them as Lancelot's voice took over the ballad with sadness in his gaze. "_Have you ever found the one __y__ou've dreamed of all your life? You'd do just about anything __t__o look into their eyes?__"_

Gwaine answered his brother knights melodic question with a painful one of his own. "_Have you fin'ly found the one__ y__ou've given your heart to__,__o__nly to find that one __w__on't give their heart to you?"_

The two men sang together in joint understanding. "_Have you ever closed your eyes and __d__reamed that they were there __a__nd all you can do is wait __f__or that day when they will care?"_

The piper continued to play though his music carried a strange sound that was impossible for such an instrument as the knight chorused once again. This time each man meeting their friends sympathetic gaze. "_Have you ever loved somebody so much __i__t makes you cry? Have you ever needed something so bad __y__ou can't sleep at night? Have you ever tried to find the words __b__ut they don't come out right? Have you ever? __- __Have you ever?"_

Gwaine's gaze returned to his drink as if picturing the young raven haired manservant within the amber liquid, a sad smile pulling at his features. "_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms? What do I gotta say to get to your heart"_

Lancelot joining once more his friend's heartbreaking plea. "_To make you understand__,__h__ow I need you next to me? Gotta get you in my world __'c__ause, I can't sleep."_

The sound of the Knights singing died as the pipe music faded to nothing.

"_Have you ever loved somebody so much __i__t makes you cry? Have you ever needed something so bad __y__ou can't sleep at night? Have you ever tried to find the words __b__ut they don't come out right? Have you ever? Have you ever?"_

Then there was silence as Camelot was wrapped in darkness and the knights retired to their beds. Gwaine and Lancelot following after the others with their minds on two dark hair beauties who both belonged to a Prince.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, yeah, I know… But I can't help picturing Arthur's Knight's as a boy band. (giggles) Come on, they look like one, admit it and I totally imagine then sounding like one too. **

**Special thanks to my Beta ~LostElvenQueen**

**Anyway. Song for those who don't know is Have You Ever by Westlife. - I'm not a huge fan of the band but I reluctantly admit they have some killer ballads, that usually remained me of Destiel, but I think after this story Have You Ever will forever be a Merlin song. **


	6. One For Sorrow

**A/N: I do not own Merlin or the song's used in this FAN fiction. This is Merlin's show so he get three Solo's this is his second. Once again there are some changes to the lyrics. Details at the end. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**One For Sorrow**

Merlin had spent almost the whole day hiding away in his room, ignoring Gaius' gentle persuasion. The old man had told Merlin that no-one knew the true meaning of his song the night before and that both the King and most probably Arthur believed it was meant for Gwen.

"That's worse!" Merlin had gasped. He didn't want her thinking that he had some kind of foolish crush on her, when really it was on Arthur. She was his friend nothing more. How was he ever meant to face her again? - How was he meant to face any of them again? He'd flung himself face down on the bed and fought back the tears that were welling in his chest.

Merlin had never hated or feared magic in his short life, he believed it was a gift and hoped that one day Arthur and the rest of Camelot would see it the same way. But right now he wished it never existed. As he lay on his bed he heard a familiar voice though the door and his heart skipped at the sound. His instincts told him to bury his face under the pillow, or cast a spell to make the ground open up and swallow him. Instead he was on his feet and walking to the door.

He didn't open it, he just lent his ear against the think wood and listened to the muffled voices, his palm hovering over the latch while his heart thundered in his chest. He heard Gaius tell the Prince that his manservant was unwell due to last night's indecency and Merlin slid to the floor and buried his head against his knees in shame, his face ablaze.

He heard Arthur's muffled response but didn't catch what was said. There was silence and then a knock came on the door and Merlin's heart leapt into his throat, it didn't ease until he heard Gaius' voice. "Merlin. - Merlin?"

"Yes."

"I'm going out. - Will…Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. - If I'm not here when you get back either Arthur has had me dragged off to the dungeon's for supposedly being in love with his wife, or I've finally achieved to have the earth swallow me whole."

There was silence and Merlin thought Gaius had gone. "It'll be fine Merlin. - It'll be forgotten as soon as this storm passes."

Merlin scoffed into his knees. "Yeah, if you say so Gaius." though he doubted the event of last night, or however long this so-called storm lasted, would ever be forgotten.

"I won't be long." Gaius said finally and then there really was silence.

Merlin removed the bolt from his door and peered through the hole to find the room empty; with a sigh of relief he opened the door and went in search of food, as much as he was miserable he was also starving, having not eaten most of the day before.

After finishing a small meal of cheese and bread, Merlin vanished back into his room and wallowed until he couldn't stand it any longer. He decided that he could take a walk, he knew Arthur's daily route better than anyone. - Other than maybe Gwen, and knowing that hurt, but she was his wife after all. - He could avoid the prince easily.

Merlin snuck though the corridors of the castle and was thankful that those he passed seemed oblivious to what had happened last night. If any of them had, he would be being stared at from every corner, as if was no one seemed to pay him any attention at all.

The castle rang out with the sound of people singing, some good, some bad but all strange and unlike anything they'd heard before. The air seemed to be ablaze with an unearthly music and part of Merlin found it soothing and beautiful. While another part of him thought it the worst sound in the world.

It was midday when Merlin turned a corner, having not really paid any attention of where he was walking and found himself outside Arthur's chamber. His heart once again leapt into his throat and he felt a cold sweat appear on his back. In the distance he heard footsteps, metal and the familiar voice of his prince.

The young warlock looked around desperately for a place to hide, finding a column he jumped behind it just as Arthur turned the corner. He could hear his raised, impatient voice as he spoke to Garth, the boy Gaius had sent in his place.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry Sire. I d-did not…"

"It's fine. I've told you its fine!" Arthur snapped and Merlin frowned at his unusual tone. "Listen Gavin…"

_Garth _Merlin silent corrected.

"…Just go back to whatever it was you were doing before Gaius sent you here. - I can survive one day without Merlin."

The young hidden warlock would have laughed at the idea of Arthur having to care for himself but for the stained rough edge in the man's voice. Merlin listened to Garth's apology, then Arthur's demands that he leave, then retreating footsteps. He imagined Garth was more than just a little relieved. He knew what an arse Arthur could be at the best of times. - And clearly going by his voice today wasn't one of them.

Merlin stared at his feet and weighed up whether he should just go in there and face the music, figuratively speaking, and was halfway turning that corner when he heard the gentle voice of Gwen as she came closer, her maid chatting alongside her. The sound of his friend's voice reopened almost forgotten raw wounds.

Over the past three months, Merlin had avoided Gwen as much as was possible. Part of him thought that maybe everyone thinking he was in love with her gave him some breathing room. She wouldn't be overly eager to seek him out and ask too many questions now. At least he hoped not.

He heard the door to Arthur's chamber open and close and his heart clenched tight, as his horrid prat of an imagination played out the scene in glorious and painful detail. Clenching his jaw, Merlin pushed himself away from the wall and walked as fast as his legs could carry him without drawing attention back to his room.

**_**_**Secrets Of Men's Souls**_**_**

The warlock spent the rest of the day and night sat in the silent sanctuary of his room, opening the door for no-one, not even Gaius or Gwaine. Instead he just lay on his back staring out of the small window high up in the wall and watched the day fade away.

When there was a moment of silence he held his breath and prayed it was over, cause then he could go back to his duties without the fear of revealing anything else to Arthur. And he did want to return to his work, he missed the prat too much to stay away. But that hope was crushed quickly when a fresh song filled the air and he felt his insides clench.

It wasn't until night had fallen completely that it happened to him again. He'd been laying there staring at the ceiling and his mind had turned to Arthur and Gwen. He imagined them alone; sing beautifully to one another as only lovers did. The tears came quickly and they were swiftly followed by the warm yet painful feeling in his chest. After the previous night he knew what it meant and decided that alone in his room he would not fight whatever his soul wished to reveal. Closing his eyes he just allowed his lips to part and the words to flow free.

"_I wanted your love, but look what it's done to me. All my dreams have come to nothing. Who would have believed? All the laughter that we share, would be a memory. I cannot count the tear's you've cost me, if I could have seen."_

The mention of tears seemed to evoke more of them and almost instantly Merlin could feel them sliding from beneath his lashes, trickling towards his ear, though his voice held steady and strong. _"Do you ever think of me? And how it used to be?…I know you're somewhere else right now, loving her alone, no doubt. Well I'm one for sorrow, ain't it too, too bad. Not breaking someone else's heart, cos, you've taking my love where you are. Well I'm one for sorrow, ain't it too, too bad about us…"_

Merlin sighed when the words stopped and allowed him to take a few breaths and swallow down the pain. Pushing himself off the bed, he strolled over to the window. To look out he would have to climb and he didn't have the energy, so he just slid to the ground beneath it, resting his head back against the hard cold stone wall as the words forced themselves free once again.

"_I wanted your love, but all I got uncertainty. I tried so hard to understand you, all the good it did me. Now the places that we knew, remind me of how we were. Everything is just the same, but all I feel is hurt….Do you ever think of me? And how it used to be…."_

Merlin's mind filled with memories of his friendship with Arthur before his marriage. When Merlin could pretend that what he felt wasn't just in his mind. That they weren't simply servant and master. That the great dragon's promise of a destiny at Arthur's side meant more than just as his manservant and occasional friend. Then his mind filled with images of Arthur and Gwen. The kisses, the smiles, the touching and his chest felt like it was going to be crushed under the weight of the regret and grief.

"…_I know your somewhere else right now, loving her alone, no doubt. Well I'm one for sorrow, ain't it too, too bad. Not breaking someone else's heart, cos, you've taking my love where you are. Well I'm one for sorrow, ain't it too, too bad about us."_

His heard fell forward onto his knees as a sob ripped through him, till he didn't think he'd ever be able to breathe again. In the distance he heard another's song.

_"I keep trying to find my way, but all I know is I'm lost without you. I keep trying to face the day, I'm lost without you."_

Before that faded too, leaving him alone in silence with his heartbreak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another emotion rollercoaster of our Merlin hey? - Sorry. **

**Song: One For Sorrow by Steps. Please do not judge me on my musical taste, I go by the lyric not the artist. And Steps aren't all that bad really, so much so I may use them again. (hint hint) **

**Remember I said I changed lyrics, well here's the details. **

**1) **_**Not **__breaking someone else's heart_**. Original lyric is - **_**Are you **__breaking someone else's heart… _

**2) **_**Loving her alone**__, no doubt_**. Original Lyric is - **_**Loving someone else**__, no doubt._

**Anyway; Hope you're enjoying the story, I sure as hell am. You should see me, sat at my compute typing away, listening to the songs, grinning and giggling like an idiot. **

**Next Chapter: Gwen and Arthur have a heart to heart. **


	7. After The Love Has Gone

**A/N: I do not own Merlin or any of the songs used in this FAN fiction. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**After The Love Has Gone**

"…_.Can't stop the tears from running down my face, Oh."_

Guinevere stood watching her husband at the window, his voice ringing out, it hurt even more to hear his desperately pained words, the guilt filling her once more. Especially as she remembered where she'd been the last few hours and with who. Arthur didn't deserve this heartbreak, he loved her but she could not love him. Not the way he wanted her to.

"…_All I know is I'm lost without you. I'm not gonna lie, how am I going to be strong without you, I need you by my side…"_

"Arthur?"

The blond prince turned with a start, his eyes glistening with unshed tears and his heart racing at the sight of his wife, guilty that he'd been thinking of another…man. "Gwen." he pushed himself away from the window and faced her.

There were tear in her eyes as she watched him and that guilt increase, he wondered if she knew that his words were not meant for her. He swallowed as the pair fixed glistening tear filled eyes, silence stretching between them for what felt like an eternity until that gentle mysterious, magical music slowly filled the room. Gwen's voice low, soft and sad.

"_Here we are, the perfect strangers, after all this time there's no more you and I, but don't look for blame." _The dark skinned princess gazed at her feet guiltily. _"We've come so far, to different places, now to try and live a lie would be a crime, it's better this way." _She lifted her chocolate eyes to Arthur pleadingly. _"And we may not have tomorrow, but there's always yesterday."_

The pair locked eyes, Gwen's voice breaking on the words she sung. _"After the love has gone, only fools carry on. I've been hurting you too long, and I know now that it's wrong. After the love has gone, and we just don't belong, we both know this is wrong, Arthur, the love has gone."_

Arthur stared at the young woman for a heartbeat, her words seeping into his heart and he realised that there wasn't any pain only relief. _"It's clear this far, there's nothing to say now. We sung alone and tried so hard to play the game, but it all ends the same. Just words, no love to fill these spaces when love is gone, it's only wrong to try again." _Arthur took a step towards his beautiful wife, sweeping at her tears as his own slid down his cheeks. "_I know it's a shame…" _He gave a watery smile. "_And we may not have tomorrow, but there's always yesterday."_

Gwen nodded, her heart breaking at the forgiveness and understanding in his gaze as he cupped her cheek.

_ "After the love has gone, only fools carry on. We've been hurting for too long, and we both know that it's wrong. After the love has gone, Gwen, we just don't belong, we both know that its wrong, after the love has gone." _Arthur pressed a gentle kiss to his wife's lips as she began to sob, falling into his arms. He held her tight as both their heart crashed against each other. A weight finally lifting off their souls at the realisation that their heart had never really belong to one another and that they were strong enough to acknowledge this.

"_Here we are, the perfect strangers, but to try and live a lie, it's better this way._

_And we may not have tomorrow, but there's always yesterday."_

**_**_**Secrets Of Men's Souls**_**_**

Arthur and Guinevere sat together at the small table in their chamber talking for hours. Guinevere reluctantly revealing her love for Arthur's friend and fellow knight. He was angry at the news, though she did remind him that she had known Lancelot long before Arthur showed any interest in her as a wife, which had resulted in a small argument consisting of him demanding to know why, if she was still in love with the knight she had agreed to marry him? To which she replied that she had thought him gone forever and that she did love Arthur.

"You just love him more." Arthur sigh understandingly.

Gwen nodded and lowered her eyes to the table top.

The pair sat in a strained silence for a while, Arthur's mind on Merlin and his feeling for his young manservant. They'd been their almost from the beginning but he'd ignored them because he knew there was no hope for them. His father would have Merlin executed instantly and Arthur couldn't risk that. He wouldn't be able to live without Merlin in his life, supporting him, giving him the kind of encouragement he got from no-one else. - Calling him a prat at every opportunity.

"You know my father will not agree to an annulment, he's been against this marriage from the beginning, he'd consider it a fit punishment for us both for going against him."

Gwen's chin dropped to her chest and fresh tears pooled in her eyes, causing Arthur to reach across the table and take her hand. "And I'd rather not lose one of my best knights." he added with a cheeky smile.

"I - I can't…" she couldn't speak though the tears.

"I know." he swallowed his own tears. "But you can't just leave Gwen, my father will never allow it. You know how brutal he can be when crossed."

The young woman sighed and nodded. Everyone knew to fear the wrath of Uther Pendragon.

Arthur's fingers stroked at her palm. "Gwen?"

She sniffled as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Do you think you could…" he swallowed nervously again. "…stay? - Stay married to me?"

"Arthur.." she sighed miserably. "That isn't fair, to either of us."

"It can be…" he pressed, leaning forward in his chair and looking into her watery dark eyes. "You could still be with Lancelot…"

"Arthur.."

"No, listen. - I wouldn't mind." and he was pleasantly surprised by the truth in that statement. "You could be with Lancelot…of course it would have to be, well a secret so my father didn't hear…but you two could be together and I swear I wouldn't care. My father would continue to think that we're happy together and everyone would be safe from his anger."

Gwen stared open mouthed up at her husband, a frown creasing her brows. There was something else going on here. "Arthur? - Why would you allow that?"

This time the prince's gaze dropped to the table and he pulled his hand from hers.

"Arthur?" Gwen pressed again but he did not reply. Then it seemed to hit her like a lightening bolt from heaven. "Arthur? Is - Is there someone else?" she was surprised at the anger in her own voice, not that she had any right to be angry but a wounded pride tended to win out.

Arthur swallowed hard and wouldn't meet his wife's gaze. How could he tell her? He could only imagine what she would think. Beside, as much as he cared for Merlin, the younger man love Gwen.

Arthur was suddenly hit with a painful though of what it would do to his manservant's heart if he discovered about Gwen and Lancelot. "Gwen, if we do this no-one can know. _No-one_! - No even Merlin. - _Especially _not Merlin. I don't want him hurt anymore that he already is."

Gwen stared wide eyes and open mouthed at Arthur's demand. Examining his features so carefully until finally her hand shot to her mouth. "Oh, my god."

Arthur felt his face burn and he shot out of his seat and walked unsteadily to the window.

Gwen sat still for a long moment, staring into the empty space where Arthur had been sitting, her mind rushing and drowning in this new information. Arthur cared for Merlin? That was….that was impossible. Surely that was impossible. She pushed back her chair and walked to his side, staring at his profile as he looked out over Camelot. "Arthur?"

Silence.

"How long?"

The blond prince swallowed and shrugged.

"Does he…?"

Arthur's head snapped around to glare at her. "_No_!" then he sighed sadly and turned back to the window. "Besides he loves someone else."

That had been jealous Gwen had heard earlier that day and it had been aimed at her, _not _Merlin. She placed her hand on her husband's arm gently. "I'm sorry Arthur. - I want you to be happy, even if it is with…" she trailed off, unable to say the words.

"A man." he smiled down at her, a little laughter in his tone. "It's alright to say it Gwen, it's not all that uncommon, especially among knights." he winked and she blushed and turned away.

"So you've been with…."

He turned to her and held her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Gwen, listen to me. No…not since I was younger and only…" he blushed. "Once or twice."

Gwen didn't know what to say, what to ask. If she even wanted to know.

"But you're the only woman I've ever loved, I can promise you that." he said in a soft warm tone.

Gwen found herself smiling up at the handsome man she'd married. "And Merlin?" she pressed.

Arthur turned his gaze from the beautiful woman to staring once again into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another one bites the dust rofl. I'm actually enjoying this. There's only another few chapters, then its over. I know bummer right. **

**Song: After The Love Has Gone by Steps. - Yes, another steps song, I did warn you. But will it be the last? Hmmm. (wink) **

**Lyric changes: **

**1) **_After the love has gone, only fools carry on. __**I've **__been hurting you too long, And __**I know now **__that it's wrong. After the love has gone, __**and **__we just don't belong, We both know this is wrong, __**Arthur**__, the love has gone. _**Original Lyrics is -**_ After the love has gone, only fools carry on. __**We've **__been hurting for so long, __**And We both know**__ that it's wrong. After the love has gone, __**Then **__we just don't belong, We both know this is wrong, __**After **__the love has gone._

**2) **_**Gwen **__we just don't belong_**, Original Lyric is - **_**We **__just don't belong_**.**

**Next Chapter: Arthur's told a secret and there's some slashy fun. (wink)**


	8. Baby, I Don't Care

**A/N: I do no own Merlin or the song's used in this FAN fiction. OK, this is the chapter I've been looking forward to writing since I began. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**Baby, I Don't Care**

The next morning was still ringing with song. Arthur was woken unceremoniously from the floor by Gwen throwing a pillow at his head. He shot upright in preparation for an attack only to hear the woman's gentle laughter. It was still too early to be awake, the servant hadn't even arrived yet. Of course that was why he'd been woken by his wife, he scrambled to his feet and climbed in beside her, kicking his pallet under the bed. Gwen complained that this was a stupid idea and that the bed was large enough for the both of them.

Arthur smirked. "Yeah, but then what would Lancelot say."

Gwen rolled her eyes as a blush filled her cheeks and soft smile spread over her features. "He already knows we share a bed Arthur."

"Yes, but things are different now."

Gwen sighed. "I'm still not sure about this."

The prince smiled over at her. "Would you be happier watching Lancelot's head being cut off…because I know I wouldn't?" He rolled onto his side. "I know it's a messy, temporary solution but it's all we've got right now. - I don't want to see you getting hurt Gwen."

"But you're doing all this for me Arthur, what about you?"

He turned to stare up at the canopy silently.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm."

"I've been thinking."

"Dangerous thing for a woman to do, thinking." The comment was met with a pillow in the face.

"I'm serious." she rolled onto her elbow and looked at him. "Are you sure that Merlin was singing that song to me?"

Arthur frowned as he remembered back, at the time he'd thought it had been meant for him, that his secret desires and emotions were shared by the younger man.

"It's only…well I could have sworn…" Gwen murmured, her cheeks growing warm.

"What?"

"He was looking at you."

Arthur swallowed hard against the hope filling his chest.

"And you two are awfully close. - Far more than a normal servant and master. Not even me and Morgana were as close as you and Merlin, and I considered her my best friend."

Arthur was silent, just staring up at the red fabric hanging above him, his heart swelling with hope. Maybe he'd have to pay his manservant a visit, with any luck this insane magic would reveal the truth.

**_**_**Secrets Of Men's Souls**_**_**

A few hours later Arthur stood in Gwen's old house which was now home to Gwen's brother, Lancelot and Gwaine. The house was thankfully empty allowing Arthur to talking to Lancelot and Gwen together about his plans.

To say that Lancelot had been surprised would have been an understatement. Especially when Arthur had stormed into the house like he was ready to face the devil himself and glared at the knight with a stern murderous look in his eyes. It had been a relief when Gwen had rushed in after him, slapping her husband's arm and grinning at Lancelot like the cat that got the crème.

The knight hadn't been overly sure about the prince's plan and didn't understand why he was offering his permission for his wife to have an affair with one of his knights, as long as it was kept a secret from everyone except them. But Gwen had whispered that she'd explain later.

The conversation went quickly as Arthur laid down the ground rules that were not, under any circumstance to be broken, for all their sakes. After all if Uther found out it would be all their heads. They all knew it was going to be hard, but they were all well versed in keeping secrets and one day, one far off day Arthur hoped maybe they could have their happy ever after.

Arthur turned to leave the reunited love birds together, with only the smallest tug of jealousy. She was his wife after all and he'd meant what he'd said the previous night, he did love her. - He just loved someone else more.

At the door he looked back at the pair. "Don't you to do anything…oh forget it." he laughed, pulling open the door to find Gwaine in the doorway. Behind him he heard Gwen and Lancelot jumping away from one another and Arthur rolled his eyes. "So much for keep it a secret."

Gwaine looked from Lancelot to Gwen then to Arthur, his brows creasing a little.

"I trust you can keep your mouth shut." it was said lightly, but there was a threat in the prince's blue eyes. "No-one's to know, understand."

Gwaine nodded as Arthur pushed past him.

Out in the sunshine Arthur set his course with every intention of seeking out Merlin. He wanted answered one way or another, though he feared what those answers would be.

"Arthur!"

The prince turned to see Gwaine running his way, his features strained. He stood before the man, staring at him for a long while, his eyes searching for something in Arthur's. The blond was suddenly very uncomfortable under the scrutiny and held his breath as the thought that maybe the knight saw him as more than his leader. Was he going to suddenly burst into a ballad?

That thought both terrified and amused Arthur in equal measure, of course he'd have to let the knight down gently, Gwaine was en par with Lancelot for the best knight in Camelot trophy and he wouldn't want to lose him, but his heart belonged to Merlin.

Gwaine must have found what he was looking for as he opened his lips to speak; Arthur held his breath and listened for that magical music. None came. "He loves you."

Arthur's jaw dropped at the bland matter-of-fact statement. "Wha…?"

"The song, it was for you."

With that Gwaine turned on his heels and left the prince, who's face was tightening beneath a very wide, very smug grin.

**_**_**Secrets Of Men's Souls**_**_**

Merlin was alone in Gaius's apartments, the old physician had gone about his duties after having called through the young warlock's door that if he had no intention of going back to his work with Arthur, then the least he could do is make himself useful and clean up. He'd come out of his room when he was sure he was alone, to find the work bench looking like a dragon had run rough-shot over it.

He'd set about his work still feeling low and mournful. So caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize he wasn't alone until the strange music filled the air once again. He glanced at the door, his eyes widening at the sight of Arthur, leaned against the wood with that smug, lopsided, arrogant smile plastered to his handsome features. Merlin's heart leapt into his throat and he held his breath wondering just what the prince was going to sing.

__*_Merther_*__

Arthur stood in the door way for a few long moments just watching the raven haired beauty. He'd practically ran to Gaius' rooms after Gwaine had told him Merlin's secret. He didn't even stop to think how the knight had known, that really didn't matter right now.

He watched Merlin close books and stack them, brush herbs into his delicate hands before dropping them into a basket. When a piece of parchment fluttered to the floor, he watched with hungry, satisfied eyes as the servant bend over to retrieve it, give Arthur a view he hadn't quite allowed himself to appreciate until now. He felt happy and relaxed and strangely free. - And very, very aroused.

He wasn't at all surprised when the music filled the air, strangely harder and more in tune to Arthur's current emotional and physical state than previously. Merlin's head snapped around to stare at him nervously.

"_Well, you can give me all your love, and anything else you got too." _Lifted a suggestive brow. _"But don't pay it any mind, if it seems like I'm acting cool." _

Arthur shrugged as he continued to lean against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, leering at the younger man who was already blushing and turning his gaze back to the table. Arthur stepped into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. _"Well, you can dress me in my mirror, give me kisses forever and a day, yeah." _He pouted is lips into a kiss. _"But there's just one thing you don't have to say…"_

The prince moved closer, his gaze burning into Merlin's profile until he had to look at him. a dark crimson blush staining his sharp cheekbones. "_'Cos you don't have to say you love me." _Arthur cooed leaning in. _"And you don't have to say any prayers. No, you don't have to say you love me, Baby, it's alright, 'Cos honey I don't care. - Oh, baby I don't care"_

Merlin's eyes widened in embarrassed horror as Arthur leaned in further till his face was dangerously close.

"_Oh, honey I don't care. Oh, honey I don't care."_

When Merlin went even more scarlet and turned his attention back to the table top Arthur moved around him, leaning over his shoulder, his lips brushing the shell of Merlin's ear as his voice dropped seductively, his body pressing tightly against the other man's straight back.

"_Well you can turn the lights down low, 'cos something's are better that way, yeah."_ His hand sneaking around to brush against Merlin's hip causing the younger man's breath to catch, which made the prince grin with delight. _"And you can tell me all your stories, but please spare me the plays."_

Arthur pressed his nose into the crook between Merlin's neck and shoulder, before brushing his moving lips across the bare porcelain skin, his hands taking a firm grip on the other man's hips. _"'Cos you don't have to say you love me, and you don't have to save any tears. No, you don't have to say you love me, Baby, it's alright."_

With that Arthur used his superior strength to spin the surprised warlock around to face him, his back slamming against the work bench, arching as Arthur lent in, his lips a breath from Merlin's, his words fluttering across the slightly smaller man's open mouth. _"'Cos honey I don't care. - Oh, baby I don't care." _he breathed sensually.

Arthur's lips crashed down on Merlin's causing the manservant to gasp in surprises, then moan as the prince pressed his body flush against him. The blondes' large battle strengthened hands tugging the warlock closer so he could grind against him. The hard, passionate, hungry kiss stealing the breath from them both and spiralling them to new heights. Merlin's hands carding through his prince's think blond hair as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He felt Arthur's moan ripple through them both as well as his arousal pressing against Merlin's thigh.

The warlock heard the sound of things hitting the floor and didn't care in the least. His focus was solely on the prince who was currently putting his mouth to better use than singing with it. When Arthur pulled away Merlin groaned at the loss.

The prince's mouth hovered over Merlin's as his voice dropped to an almost impossibly seductive depth sending shivers through the warlock. His heart pounding against his ribs so hard, Arthur could feel it like it was battling his own. _"Deep in your eyes, I see your thoughts. I know you want me, sometimes it hurts. But some things are best left never said."_

Arthur's mouth crushed Merlin's once again, stealing both their breath. He pressed him further over the table. their bodies so painfully aroused by both the song and each other that it became a battle of hands and lips as they pulled and clawed at one anothers clothes and skin. Soon fabric was hitting the floor around them as the harsh heavy music continued to fill the room.

Soon the pair were staggering half naked towards Merlin's room, their lips never parting unless it was to dispose of clothing. It was a bit of a manoeuvre to get up the few steps that separated Merlin's room from Gaius' without separating from one another, but if there was one thing that could be said for Arthur and Merlin, together they were always capable of tackling the impossible.

Merlin toppled back onto his bed, grinning up at Arthur with that wide, bright and utterly goofy smile that had instantly stolen the prince's heart. - Though he would never admit it. - Arthur staring down at him with a mixture of lust, relief and deep affection in his cool blue eyes.

His lips parted to sing once more and Merlin rolled his eyes laughing until he heard the seriousness in Arthur's tone as the prince leaned over him.

"_'Cos you don't have to say you love me, and you don't have to say you care._

_No, you don't have to say you love me, Merlin, it's alright."_

Merlin smiled beautifully up at him, joining the last line of his song.

"_'Cos honey I don't care, Oh, baby I don't care." _Then he wrapping his delicate yet surprisingly strong hand around Arthur neck and pulling him down into another hot, passion and loving kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I totally enjoyed that. (grinning like a mad woman.) This whole story came out of this song and this moment. So I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Song: Baby, I Don't Care by Jennifer Ellison. **

**Only chanced one lyric. **_You can dress me in __**my **__mirror, _**Original lyric is **_- You can dress me in __**your **__mirror. _**Oh, and I switched out a baby for Merlin, but that kinda obvious.**

**Next Chapter: Morning after and one final kick ass number.**


	9. The Way You Make Me Feel

**A/N: I expected to give Merlin three solo's but wound up with just two. Sorry. So I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

Merlin and Arthur lay next to one another on the small bed staring at the ceiling, breathless and flushed, Merlin's leg slung over the prince's shin while his left leg hung off the edge of the bed. both naked as the day they were born. They just lay there for a while, silently replaying the scene of a while ago over and over in their heads. They'd gone at each other in a way that only restrained passion could spark. Then they'd taken it slow and savoured every moment and the wonderful silence that had occupied it.

Arthur lifted his head and rested it on his arm as his face lit up with that I'm-the-Crowned-Prince-of-Camelot arrogant smile Merlin had seen the first day he met him and seeing it now sent a hot flush right through him. It didn't take long for reality to seep into their little world and threaten to shatter their comfortable contentment, as Gwen slipped into Merlin's thoughts and guilt had him sitting up in the bed and turning away from Arthur.

"Merlin?"

He didn't answer, simply burying his head in his hands.

"What's wrong idiot." Arthur said in a light yet concerned tone, his brows slowly furrowing with worry. "Are you… regretting…?"

Merlin lifted his gaze and looked at the small window. "What about Gwen?"

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence as Arthur shifted further onto the bed. "What about her?" he finally answered nonchalantly.

Merlin's head snapped around to glare at him. "She's your _wife_. - And my best friend."

Arthur pulled an insulted face and pressed his hand to his chest. "What? - I though _I _was your best friend." he pouted.

"I'm being serious Arthur." the young warlock snapped.

Arthur's lips curved in a small smile. "I know you are that's what makes you so adorable."

Merlin's brilliant blue eyes sharpened. "I'm not adorable."

"Oh but Merlin, you are." Arthur laughed, shifting even closer to the younger man. "Utterly, completely, adorably…stupid." he said, whacking the man with a pillow.

"Ouch." Merlin gasped. "What the hell was that for prat?"

"Do you really think I'd be here if Gwen didn't know?" Arthur really did sound insulted. "What do you take me for?"

"She knows?" He gasped his head dropping into his hands. "Oh god."

"Of course she knows idiot. - Just as I know she's currently off doing I don't-want-to-know-what with Lancelot."

"What?" the warlock's neck was beginning to ache from all this movement. "Y- you know a-about that?"

Arthur's brows furrowed. "_You _know about _that_?" his voice held a little anger.

"I know that they liked each other when he was here last time. - I didn't know they were still…."

Arthur sighed and flopped back on the bed. "They weren't, at least Gwen says they weren't, until this insane singing thing happened. It's getting people to reveal all kinds of secrets." the prince gave his manservant a knowing look, and a raised promising brow, causing Merlin to turn scarlet had look at his feet. Arthur laughed behind him.

"So you're alright with them being…?"

"Together? - We had a chat." Arthur's voice returning to its usual conversational manner. "Figured it'll be best for everyone if we kept up the pretence, at least in front of my father. - He'd have Gwen and Lance's heads if he found out….not to mention _yours_."

"_Mine_?" Merlin gasped with worry.

"Of course, corrupting his good and dutiful son with your pagan ways." he winked.

"Good and dutiful?" Merlin looked around the room. "I'm sorry, I thought we were discussing you. - Have you got a brother I haven't met. - And as for corrupting, if I remember correctly you were the one with your hands all over me."

Arthur laughed. "And you loved every minutes of it."

Merlin blushed again. He really had to do something about that, it might cause a bit of a problem if they were going to try and keep their relationship a secret.

"So?" Arthur pressed.

"So?"

Arthur sighed. "Are you okay with this? - Keeping it quiet and everything?" he asked nervously and Merlin couldn't help but grin down at the floor.

"I don't know, sneaking around, finding dark corners, sounds like a bit of a hassle."

"Oh."

Merlin laughed then and flopped himself down almost on top of his prince. "But then, life with you is _always _a hassle, so I think I can survive."

The pair lay there trading insults for a few moments before Merlin realised the silence was almost deafening.

"You hear that?"

"What?" Arthur frowned shifting on the bed in case he needed to leap to safety.

"Exactly, silence." Merlin turned a grin on Arthur. "Do you think it's over?"

"I bloody hope so, I hate singing."

"I don't blame you. What a racket." Merlin wrinkled his nose teasingly.

Arthur lunged at Merlin. "Oh really? You're not exactly Lady Helen either idiot."

"Prat."

"Moron."

"Arse."

Arthur smirked wickedly and Merlin groaned.

**_**_**Secrets Of Men's Souls**_**_**

Gaius returned to his rooms with a sombre yet thankful look on his face. He'd had a bad morning with King Uther but at least that damn singing had stopped.

Pushing open his door he froze at the sight before him, the chaos of toppled furniture, his books and herbs scattered on the floor. "That boy." Gaius complained angrily under his breath, walking further into the room, he froze once more at another sight. Clothes were leading a trail towards Merlin's room. Which wasn't all that unusual, sometimes the boy didn't care where he dropped things. What did make Gaius frown though was that the clothes weren't just Merlin's, if he wasn't mistaken, which he knew very well he wasn't, they were….

"Idiot!"

"Prat!"

Gaius stared at Merlin's door for a few long moments before turning bright red, swivelling on his heels and rushing from the apartments, a small smile pulled across his face. If there was one thing Gaius was known for, it was his tolerance on all subjects.

**_**_**Secrets Of Men's Souls**_**_**

After three days there was still no sign of singing and everyone was thankful. Well almost everyone. After all, four people in particular had a lot to thank that magical storm, as Gaius had called it, for.

Everything had returned to normal in Camelot. The knights trained without fear of bursting into a song and dance route. Gwen, Lancelot, Arthur and Merlin had become very effective at finding ways to spend 'time' together. Though of course as Arthur's servant Merlin spent more time with Arthur than Gwen was able to do with Lancelot. Which was proven true when the young princess walked into her chamber and found the two men kissing the life out of each other. She'd squealed and gasped dramatically before placing her hands on her hips and demanding, playfully, to know just what Merlin was doing to her husband.

The four of them slipped into a bizarre and comfortable little group. And if anyone noticed the strange way the prince and princess' gaze weren't fixed on each other but on a knight and a servant, they were clearly smart enough not to mention it.

The only thing they lived in fear of really was Uther discovering the truth, but as no-one was talking, that was unlikely to happen. It all became an odd kind of open secret that the whole of Camelot was happy and thankful to go along with.

Of course it hurt a certain dark haired knight to see Merlin with their prince, but Gwaine simply told himself over and over that as long as Merlin was happy then that was all that mattered. - And to console his broken heart, Gwaine found himself a dashing tall blonde of his own.

**_**_**Secrets Of Men's Souls**_**_**

After a week of no music or spontaneous sing, Uther decided to risk throwing a banquet to celebrate. Ale and wine flowed and everyone had a wonderful time. Arthur and Gwen played the part of the happy couple for Uther and the people of Camelot, while Merlin and Lancelot watched on slightly jealous but excepting.

Of course this is Camelot and nothing ever runs to plan and magic is never entirely gone.

Everyone was gathered and just a little drunk. They didn't even noticed when the unearthly magical music returned, they didn't care that the room was filled with singing or notice who said what, they were all just happy to be alive, in love and in Camelot.

Merlin leant forward to pour Arthur more wine, his body too close, his breath stroking the Prince's cheek, causing the man's lips to quiver and his fingers to tighten around his goblet as his secret lover whispered. _"It's the things that you do"_

Arthur looked up at him with a seductive smirk. _"There so physical" _his gaze heavy with lust and promise.

Merlin flushed, moving around his prince to fill the princess' goblet, his gaze flickering to her before turning back to his lover. _"It's the things that you say." _

"_There so flammable." _Arthur replied, his hand moving to Merlin's arse as he turned his body to his wife with a warm smile, lifting his goblet to meet hers while squeezing the servant's behind. _"You know I can't resist."_

Gwen giggled, shaking her head at the flirtatious heat in her husband's voice, somewhat regretful that she was not its intended target. _"Boy it's such a shame, you belong to another." _she smiled brightly at him before turning to the knight at her side. _"We don't wanna hurt nobody, but our hearts just can't hold back." _she sang brightly at her knight, his hand brushing his subtly.

Lancelot got to his feet, his gaze flickering to Arthur before offering his hand to Gwen with a bow. Arthur nodded his consent, not that either of the pair expected any different. Lancelot escorted the princess to the center of the great hall, setting his hand on her waist at a respectable height, beginning to move her with the music.

Merlin made a show of tidying the table, his thigh brushing Arthur's arm, the prince raising his hand to gently brush at the back of Merlin's legs before pushing back his chair as Lancelot and Gwen circled the floor, pulling Merlin across the hall to a dark corner, thankful everyone's attention was on the couple dancing so beautifully. He backed the young warlock up against a stone pillar, his lips hovering so close as he sung. _"It's the way make me feel."_

"_The way that you make me feel." _Merlin breathed back into his mouth.

"_Spinning my world around." _Gwen smiled up at Lancelot as he spun her.

"_Tell me, how could I walk away? I don't care what they say." _Lancelot murmured quietly, his eyes aglow with love.

"_I'm loving you anyway." _Arthur smiled, his fingers stroking gently at Merlin's rough jaw. _"It's the way you make me feel."_

Gwen stared up at her love, her fingers warm and secure in his as he continued to spin her around the large space between the tables, all eyes on them but she didn't care. She'd never felt as happy as she did right now. _"I've finally made you mine."_

"_Wasn't impossible." _Lancelot smile brightly, closing the gap between them just a little more. _"Got to let you know_, _you're irresistible_." he whispered warmly, his voice low and seductive.

"_Why didn't I see, you were the one for me." _Arthur sang, pressing his lips to Merlin's.

"_But you belong to another." _Merlin teased, his fingers tightening in the red and gold jerkin, pulling Arthur further into the shadows and claiming his mouth.

Gwaine gaze flickering to the shadowed corner of the great hall and the prince he envied, _"They don't wanna hurt no body, but their hearts just can't hold back." _the knight sang, his attention caught by a firm hand on his thigh, he turned to smile wickedly across at Percival. _"It's the way you make me feel."_ he chuckled, leaning in to slid his own hand up the taller knight's leg.

"_The way that you make me feel." _Percy groaned.

"_Spinning my world around." _Gwen laughed sweetly, her skirt wrapping around Lancelot's ankles as he spun her.

"_Tell me, how can I walk away?" _The gathered knight, lords and ladies sang, moving to join the princess and her knight in the center of the room with her lovers. "_I don't care what they say, I'm loving you anyway. It's the way you make me feel." _Continuing to sing as they all spun to the invisible music.

Arthur drew back to look deeply into Merlin's gaze, his thumb brushing over the servant's kiss swollen lips. "_When I look into your eyes, every time you smile at me"_

"_Oh I go weak inside, baby I just can't hide, my lo-ve." _Merlin replied, his voice carrying across the room, careless of who heard it, his eyes flashing gold for a briefest of moments before he pulled Arthur into another deep kiss, his arms tight around the prince's neck, holding on, refusing to let go ever again.

The hall filled with warm glowing lights, sparks raining down on the dancing court, outside the night's sky alight with bright flashes of red and gold.

"_It's the way you make me feel, the way that you make me feel, spinning my world around, tell me, how can I walk away? I don't care what they say, I'm loving you anyway. It's the way you make me feel"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: [Updated: 12/3/2015] So this last big musical number is a revised version. I finally figured out how I wanted that last scene to go and personally I think I rocked it. It's most definitely better than the original version. I think I tied up all the lose ends. The Gwaine/Percy thing was a totally new addition as when I originally wrote this the first time I have no notion of their…'bromance' if you want to call it that. Hell my brother slashed those two. Actually my brother (who is totally anti-slash) thinks Merlin's the gayest show on TV. Lol. So he pretty much slashes Merlin/Arthur & Gwaine/Percival by default. **

**Anyway; Song: It's The Way You Make Me Feel by yes, you've guessed it, Steps. **

**Altered Lyrics: I did a fair few alteration on this one. Sorry. **

"_Tell me, how __**could **__I walk away? I don't care what they say." _**Original Lyric**…_" "Tell me, how __**can **__I walk away? I don't care what they say." _

"_**We don't **__wanna hurt nobody, but __**our hearts **__just can't hold back." _**Original Lyric**…_"__**I didn't **__wanna hurt nobody, __**but my **__heart just can't hold back"_

"_**I've finally made **__you mine. - __**wasn't **__impossible. _**Original Lyric… **_"__**I'm gonna make **__you mine. __**It's not **__impossible"_

"_**Why didn't I see**__, you were the one for me…" _**Original Lyric**… _"__**Baby can't you see**__, you're the one for me.."_

"_**They don't **__wanna hurt no body, __**but their hearts **__just can't hold back." _**Original Lyric**_. "__**I don't **__wanna hurt no body, __**but my heart **__just can't hold back."_

**Well that's it, the end of the road. I hope you enjoyed the trip as much as I did and man did I enjoy it, haven't had this much fun writing a fan fiction in a long time. Especially Arthur and Merlin's moments.**

**Would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review. I've enjoyed reading them. **

**That's all from me for now. **

**Farewell.**

**GATERGIRL79 XxX**


End file.
